Reyna
by oOSupergirlOo
Summary: "Hywwa, the monster is back again!" / "Welcome to CC's Spa and Resort." / "I hate pirates!" / "Bye Hylla. Promise to see each other soon?" / Reyna has gone through much, but here are the most iconic moments. Rated T for pirates and death.
1. Chapter 1

Reyna

(Five year old Reyna has trouble saying the letters 'R' and 'L' so she'll say them 'w')

A five year old Reyna hugged her dog shaped teddy bear, her hair pinned up behind her head. She roamed the house, making sure to stay away from the room with her father in it. She walked to the window and waved at the nice lady across the street. She had told Reyna her name but she always forgot it. Sometimes the nice lady across the street gave her yummy food, or braided her hair. Reyna fingers always got tangled up in her hair.

Today Hylla had put her hair in a ponytail with a little bow in it. Reyna was proud of her little red bow. All the other girls liked it as well. Except Skylar, but Skylar didn't like anything. She was always sad. Maybe because she had no bow. Skylar also had no teddy. Maybe that was why.

Reyna sat down on her little table that she used to play tea parties. She sat down Teddy one side, and pulled out a chair for herself. Then she pulled out another, for Hylla. Even if Hylla didn't want to come, Reyna imagined she was there. Reyna ran barefoot down the hall to Hylla's room and opened the door slowly.

"Hywwa wiw you pway with me?" She asked before the door was fully opened. What she found when she opened the door shocked her. Hylla was crying.

"Hywwa, yo'kay?" She asked. Hylla turned away from the concerned five year old and cried harder.

"Hywwa?" Reyna fretted.

"Go away Reyna!" The seven year old yelled. Reyna backed away. Hylla never yelled at her. Reyna ran out of Hylla's room and back to hers. She looked at the table and frowned at Hylla's chair.

"Today Hywwa no get chair." Reyna said sadly and dragged it away, scared and a little angry at her. "Today Hywwa mean." Then, trying to ignore the chair, Reyna dressed herself up in a purple princess dress and plastic tiara. She then dressed Teddy, in a tiara.

She sat Teddy down in the chair and frowned, feeling like she had forgotten something.

"Ah-hah!" She yelled remembering what it was. The tea and cups. She snuck down to the kitchen and took out two cups and plates and three jars. She filled one jar with water (tea), another with sand (sugar), and the last with water (milk). She then walked up to her room, careful not to drop anything.

"Teddy! Time fow tea!" She said and put the things on the table. She put a plate in front of Teddy and a cup on top of it, and did the same thing for herself. She then arranged the things nicely in the middle of the table. She poured water in both of the cups, and then held up both cups and clinked them together.

"Cwink!" She giggled happily. Then she put the cup to Teddy's lips and talked to him.

"Wike the tea Teddy?" She asked. She nodded his head. Then she drank some of hers.

"Yummy!" She said.

The tea party continued on for a while, until Reyna got bored and went back to wandering her large house. With no Hylla some parts were a bit scary.

She came to the large dining room, where the important pretty things were held in the cabinets. Suddenly, Reyna stopped.

Something growled from outside. She peeked at the window. Outside, a big dog that Hylla had told her was a hellhound was pacing up and down the street. Reyna let out a shrill scream.

"Hywwa! Hywwa! The monstew's back!" Reyna yelled at the top of her lungs. She saw Hylla run out of her room holding a pretty decorated knife. Hylla went outside, while she told Reyna to stay away.

Reyna his under the bed until Hylla came in. Her dress was torn in places, and her hair was messy, and there were scratches all over her legs and arms, and she was covered in golden dust.

"Hywwa! Yo'kay?" Reyna asked timidly.

"Yep! I'm fine." Her seven year old sister answered. Then, a gruff voice yelled from downstairs,

"Reyna! Hylla! Dinner time!" Reyna and Hylla locked eyes. Their father usually didn't pay much attention to them, and instead the found food for themselves. Reyna shrugged and ran downstairs, and Hylla ran after her.

Downstairs, the table was full of food, too much for even all three of them to eat alone. Maybe he was inviting someone else? No, he never did that. There were three seats around the table, all far away from each other. Just like she would do at her tea parties, Reyna dragged her chair to be closer to Hylla's. Her father frowned, possibly suspecting something of them.

Reyna piled food on her plate until the load was almost bigger than she was. She started to eat, and saw Hylla and her father doing the same, but much neater and with much less food. Reyna's father sent her a disapproving look. Hylla whispered in Reyna's ear:

"If he starts shouting, run and hide." Hylla worried a lot about her younger sister. She had been forced to grow up earlier than most kids, just so that Reyna didn't have to, and Reyna could sometimes tell. Their father scowled at the whispering.

"You're plotting against me, aren't you? You're trying to kill me! Traitors!" He said and the doors closed by themselves. Reyna started to cry, and since she couldn't run like Hylla said, instead she just hid.

"No, we aren't! We're your own children!" She desperately tried to fight back, but Reyna knew it was hopeless. A chair moved from under the table where she had hidden, and for a second Reyna was scared that her father was going to crawl underneath and get her. Instead, it was lifted into the air, and Reyna heard a crash, and then a thump as something hit the ground.

Curious, Reyna lifted the tablecloth and looked at what had happened. What she saw chilled her to the bone. Hylla was dead. Their father had thrown the chair at her and now she was dead. Reyna screamed and picked up one of the knives in the shelf and threw it at her father, where it pierced his heart.

Reyna ran to Hylla and sobbed into her chest, until Hylla moved. Reyna pulled back.

"Rey?" Hylla asked, sleepily. Reyna was shocked, and she looked at her hands. If Hylla wasn't dead, she had just murdered someone for nothing... She started to cry and Hylla picked her up and hugged her.

"Oh Rey." She said. "We'll have to go somewhere else now, won't we?" Reyna nodded her head. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It was self defense." But Reyna wasn't sure. She had wanted to kill him, wanted him to pay for what. She had thought that he had done. Ghosts appeared on the balcony and started whispering.

'Murderer...' 'Traitor...' She cried harder.

Hylla put her down.

"Go pack your things, we're leaving." Hylla seemed to have a plan, and Reyna trusted her completely. Hylla knew what she was doing.

Reyna went upstairs and got her school backpack, emptied it, and started stuffing her things in. Then she took a suitcase from under her bed and opened it.

That suitcase had been under her bed since she could remember. She hadn't opened it though. Inside it were two daggers, with beautiful silver decorative hilts and a golden blade. There were also two whistles, one gold and one silver.

Reyna blew on the silver one, and a silver dog appeared. She patted it, and although she had expected it to feel cold like metal, it was warm.

She blew the other, and this time, a dog appeared, the same as the other except gold. She heard a voice in her head, /They are yours now. You do not need the whistles; they will come when you order them to./ The whistles disappeared, and Reyna started packing the now empty suitcase with her clothes.

When she had finished she put the backpack on her back and rolled the suitcase out the door. Her backpack so it would be easy to reach, Reyna had made sure to pack Teddy and her tea things, as well as a book to read and a notebook and pencil.

"Hywwa, I'm ready!" Reyna yelled and walked out.

 **This was originally a one shot, but this one turned out longer than expected so I decided to do it in chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reyna**

 _(Six years later)_

Reyna lounged in her room at CC's Spa and Resort, where Hylla had brought her years ago. It was luxurious, really; there was a lush carpet on the floor, the mattress and sheets on the bed felt like clouds, the ceiling changed what it looked like depending on what the person living in the room wanted and she was right next to Hylla.

Reyna had learnt here that she was a daughter of Bellona, a Roman goddess, but Circe had told her and her now 13 year old sister that there were also Greek gods, just so that they would be prepared for anything.

Once again, both Reyna and Hylla had reinvented themselves. Hylla was the perfect attendant, always on time, always looking pretty, always obeying orders and always being perky.

Reyna was the opposite. She was stubborn, she refused to wear makeup, so much so that Circe sometimes had to use magic to get her wearing it, she didn't like to wear dresses, and when she had to be 'perky' most people could tell it was false.

Reyna plaited her hair. It brought back memories of the lady in Puerto Rico who would plait her hair and give her treats to eat. In it, she added a small round... thingy at the bottom, to 'decorate' it. At least, that's Circe said.

Suddenly a bell rang in her room, she was wanted. Quickly, she did her hair the way Circe wanted it because Reyna was never wanted and this was her chance to prove herself and get higher up in the ranks. That's all any attendant ever wanted, to get higher up in the ranks. Reyna put on a white sleeveless dress, decorated with sequins on her chest and at the bottom. Then she ran to Circe's room.

"Circe? You wanted me?" Reyna asked timidly. She had to admit, she was slightly scared of Circe. Everyone was - except for Hylla.

"Yes." Circe said in her slight accent and waved a well manicured hand. "Go greet the newcomers. Let Hylla do all the talking." Reyna sighed. It was boring, just standing there and brushing people's hair.

She walked out to the front of the island. As Hylla talked she stared at the newcomers, taking in every detail just in case. Just in case for what? She didn't exactly know. It was clear that the two, a boy and a girl, were close, probably very good friends as 1) they looked too young to be dating and 2) if they were dating then they would be acting differently. They would be more... Worried, she guessed was the word for it, but she wasn't even sure if there was a word for it.

The girl was pretty but quite dirty, and Reyna liked that she didn't seem to care about what she looked like. She had blonde hair and grey eyes that screamed 'Daughter of Athena'. She was hunched over and she seemed confused by what Hylla was doing, so they had probably washed up here accidentally.

The boy had black hair and sort of aqua eyes that she had seen only once before, when Triton came to the island to talk to Circe. So that meant he was either a son of Poseidon or a son of Triton - probably the former. He too seemed confused by Hylla.

She wanted to warn the boy; shout 'Circe will turn you into a smelly guinea pig!' at the top of her lungs but. If she did that she would be thrown out to sea (and also what are the odds he'd believe her?) Hylla looked her way and she said,

"Welcome to CC's Spa and Resort."

The two sisters led the boy (Percy, he'd introduced himself) to Circe's room and walked Annabeth to the spa part of the 'Spa and Resort'.

Reyna brushed and braided Annabeth's hair as Hylla showed her dresses and asked her to pick which one she wanted to wear. Reyna started putting make-up on Annabeth's face and tried to act like she had done this a million times before. It must have been obvious that she hadn't, because Annabeth giggled.

Hylla sent them both a disapproving frown (was she starting to act like father?) and asked Annabeth,

"Would you like me to do the make-up instead of Reyna?" Reyna glared at her and Annabeth replied,

"No thank you, Reyna is doing fine." Reyna smiled at Annabeth.

"You have a nice name." Annabeth whispered.

"You too. Unusual one as well; any significance?" It had been on Reyna's mind for a while, because she doubted many people would know the name Annabeth.

"Not really; I think my dad just liked the names Anna and Beth and decided to mash them together. Who is that girl? Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's my sister, Hylla." They continued their whispered conversation until Reyna had finished. Reyna didn't think she had done such a bad job, but it was obvious Hylla thought otherwise.

Reyna leaned over to Annabeth but hesitated when she was about to whisper in her ear. Was there any good way to tell her new friend that her companion was being turned into a guinea pig by her mistress? Reyna wasn't sure.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked Reyna as she was hesitating.

"PercyhasbeenturnedintoaguineapigbyCCwhoisactuallyCirceandshe'sgoingtosellhimtosomekindergartenclassandpleasedon'thatemeforitbecuaseyou'rethefirstfriendI'veactuallyhad." Reyna said the whole thing in one breath, and had to gasp for air once she had finished.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Percy has been turned into a guinea pig by CC who is actually Circe and she's going to sell him to some kindergarten class and please don't hate me for that because you're the first real friend I've every actually had." Reyna said, still relatively quickly but slower than before. Annabeth eyes darkened.

"Where is he?" She asked, dangerously. Reyna quickly waved her hand for her to come with her and started walking.

"I can't come any further because if I do and Circe find out I told you she'll throw me out to sea." Reyna explained and Annabeth walked in.

Minutes later she ran back out with the boy. Reyna waved, but she wasn't sure if Annabeth saw.

They were chased by about 6 pirates, who saw Reyna and tied her up and lifted her out.

They then ran to the room Hylla was in. She took one look at the situation and looked at Reyna.

"You idiot."

* * *

 **I know Reyna didn't actually say 'Welcome to CC's Spa and Resort' In the book but I wanted her to so whatever. Anyway, three chapters left to go! Theses are turning out longer than I expected. Review, tell me what I can improve, tell me what you think was good, tell me stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reyna**

 _(3 months later)_

"I hate pirates." Reyna whispered to Hylla as the pirates danced and yelled and drank on the deck.

They had both been allowed to go free (untied) as Hylla had reinvented herself once again, and probably once again for Reyna. Now Hylla was the warrior, the fighter. The pirates had let them go untied as they probably thought that if they didn't, Hylla would untie herself and that was never any good for anyone.

"Me too." Hylla whispered back. "Although, let's be honest, who doesn't? Except for the pirates, of course." Reyna and Hylla were sitting on the wooden floor playing a card game, Go Fish. Hylla had won three times in a row, but this time Reyna was determined to defeat her.

"Go Fish." Hylla said. Reyna took a card from the deck and added it to her pile. They kept playing until the dancing and yelling stopped.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Reyna said, after winning a couple of games.

She got into her top bunk and pulled the covers over her body. The boat rocked back and forth and so did she. At one point in the night Reyna must have fallen off the bed because when she woke up she was under Hylla's bed. She lifted her head up, and it hit the bottom of the bed.

"Ow! That's gonna bruise." She rolled herself out from under the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was covered in bruises from when she had fallen.

"Eh. What's one more gonna matter?" She muttered to herself. Hylla was still asleep so Reyna took out her two daggers and started practising against a straw dummy. All she had to do was pretend it was a pirate.

Reyna didn't get why Hylla hadn't allowed her to call her dogs, which she had named Aurum and Argentum. Hylla had said that it was because they needed a secret weapon, and that came in the form of both Reyna and the dogs, as none of the pirates even knew she had weapons. Reyna didn't think that they needed secret weapons, because who could the pirates tell about them if they were dead?

Reyna finished with the dummy and put one knife up her sleeve and the other in her boot.

She heard Hylla snore, and took out her phone and recorded it. The phone was courtesy of Circe, the pirates hadn't done a very good job of searching them. The phone didn't get wifi, and it didn't call (Two things: 1) Circe probably did that on purpose and 2) even if it did, who would she call? Annabeth? She didn't have her number) but it took the best photos, and it never ran out of data. She then climbed the ladder to Hylla's bed and took a picture. It was so cute to see Hylla sleeping like that.

Reyna shook Hylla awake and showed her the video.

"You little brat!" She yelled and Reyna laughed.

"Hylla, why are we still here?" Reyna asked. "I mean, we could easily get out." Hylla shook her head.

"We just can't." Hylla didn't give her a reason. Reyna was getting frustrated. Then she thought, ' _Why don't I just get out myself? During the night, and I can take Hylla with me when she's sleeping. It's not like she's that heavy._ ' And like that her plan was born.

She packed her bag and Hylla's, with clothes, weapons, water, food... Everything that they would need. She snuck out at night and packed an inflatable raft, she stole some food from the storage room... She did everything.

Finally it was time to do it. One night, when Hylla was asleep, she took her daggers and summoned her dogs, and started to go.

She lifted up Hylla when she was sure that they were asleep, and snuck everything out to the deck. She inflated the inflatable raft, and layed Hylla down under a blanket. She then lowered in the suitcases and the backpacks, and then she got in herself. Next Aurum and Argentum climbed in. She made sure that nobody heard them and then started to row out of there.

"By the time anyone notices we're gone, we'll be way gone." Then Reyna heard yelling. Lots of it.

"They're gone!" She heard one of the pirates yell, and then she heard clicks as they loaded their guns and canons.

"No! Don't fire yet!" The leader said. Then he looked at Reyna. "Girly, I'll give ya one chance to get up 'ere." He pointed his gun at Hylla. "Or she goes." Reyna's blood cooled.

"Aurum, Argentum, protect Hylla. If a bullet comes her way..." She didn't finish, as she knew they couldn't protect her if a bullet came. Instead, Reyna put her shield on top of Hylla, who was still sleeping and then turned to face the pirates.

"Never!" She yelled hoarsely. "I'd rather die than go back there!" The pirates grinned.

"Oh, that can be arranged..." The pirates pointed their guns at her and started firing. She quickly ran behind the shield, but as she ran, one hit her on the shoulder.

"Ah!" She yelled. Then one knocked the shield out of place, and hit Hylla. Instead of trying to protect the this time, Reyna started rowing out. The gods must have been with them today, as Reyna's strength returned and the wind helped them on their way.

As soon as they were out of sight of the pirates Reyna took out her First Aid kit and started to dress her wounds. After she had finished as best as she could, she looked at Hylla. Reyna gasped.

The bullet had hit Hylla in the stomach, and Reyna wasn't sure if it had hit any of her vital organs, or if she would be okay. Blood was covering her clothes, and Reyna cursed herself for not checking Hylla first. Even if it didn't hit any vital organs, she would surely bleed out before she could get professional help...

Reyna sat down and started to cry. Hylla, her motherly figure, her best friend, her sister... How could she just die? It would be Reyna's fault. It was Reyna who had decided to sneak out, it was Reyna's fault they had been caught... Reyna was ridden with guilt and worry.

"Hylla? You okay?" Reyna asked desperately. Hylla stirred slightly and Reyna breathed in relief that she was still okay... Well, as okay as she could be right now. Reyna wasn't sure what to do. Should she take the bullet out? She wasn't sure if that would be good or bad.

Reyna started to cry even harder.

"Hylla... What should I do? You've always been the one who's good at this. I'm not. I was never good at this." Reyna's nose started running and she didn't bother to wipe it. Reyna put her hand in Hylla's. She was freezing cold.

Reyna begun to row to land, to see if she could get help. She jumped off on the dock and lifted up Hylla. ' _Wow, she really should eat more_.' Reyna thought.

She read the signs on all the shops.

"Woolworths... Amazon... Why isn't there a hospital anywhere?" Suddenly the doors of Amazon burst open, and a girl walked out. She looked at Hylla and beckoned Reyna in. Reyna ran in and the girl picked up Hylla for her.

"Hi. My name's Kinzie. What happened to her?" Kinzie asked Reyna.

"Pirates. We were attendants at CC's Spa and Resort and then two people came and then CC's guinea pigs turned into pirates and the pirates kidnapped us and then I tried to escape with her while everyone was asleep and then the pirates woke up and started shooting at us, they hit Hylla." Kinzie nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. They hit me in the shoulder." Reyna said and showed Her l where.

"How did you carry her here?"

"The gods must have been smiling upon me." She said. Kinzie nodded and called one of the other girls to look at Reyna. Kinzie took Hylla inside and the other girls looked at Reyna.

"My name's Lana." One girl said. The other looked at Lana and then pointed to herself.

"That's Mia. She doesn't talk." They dressed my wound and fed me some ambrosia. It tasted like meat pies, the ones that the lady across the road would give her in Puerto Rico. Soon she felt her wound healing.

She looked at the door that Kinzie had disappeared into with Hylla. Lana must have seen because she said,

"Oh, don't worry about your companion. Kinzie is a really good healer." Reyna nodded and her worries lessened.

Soon Kinzie had reappeared.

"Would you like to go see her?" She asked Reyna. Reyna nodded and ran in.

"Hylla? You feeling better? I'm sorry. I was stupid and an idiot and... I'm just so sorry." Reyna wished that there was a word that could better describe how she was feeling, because it was way stronger than 'sorry'.

Hylla nodded weakly and Reyna smiled.

"It's okay." Hylla's voice was hoarse. "You didn't know it would happen." Kinzie appeared in the doorway again.

"You'd be welcome to stay here for a bit...?" She said and Reyna laughed in relief.

* * *

 **Sorry, this one was a bit late but my iPad was confiscated and that's what I write and post on ):**

 **When I re-read this, I was strangely reminded of Frozen, except the younger one hurts the older one.**

 **Also, I don't think Rick told us how they got out, but it has been a while since I read the books. Sorry if he did tell us how they got out and this is nothing like it, please don't kill me just think of it as an AU.**

 **P.S Can anyone think of a better title to this? PM me or review if you have one because just 'Reyna' seems a bit boring. And maybe help with the summary? I feel like it's not good enough.**

 **P.P.S Or just review, even if you don't have one. Like before, tell me what I can improve, tell me what was good, tell me stuff! Like an author I like says: That review box is hungry. Feed it with words!**

 **P.P.P.S Did you know that P.S actually stands for Post Script? That means that this one would be Post Post Post Script. You know some people actually do P.S.S, and that always annoys me because it means Post Script Script and that makes no sense.**

 **If you are still reading right now, good for you! Actually, to know how many people are still reading this, of you are, and have read the whole thing, review with the words: FluffyBunBun! Random, I know. But review other things as well, not just that.**

 **P.P.P.P.S Originally, I was going to do it so that Reyna would kill the pirates, but I thought, 'Nah, too violent.' And then I thought, 'Well... I did warn them...' And then I decided not to again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reyna**

 _(6 weeks later)_

Reyna and Hylla raced through the confines of the Amazon warehouse, trying to see who was faster. Reyna had already won three times.

"Finally! Something I can beat you at!" Reyna yelled and Kinzie laughed at the two. Reyna noticed Hylla looking at her sadly, but thought nothing of it.

"Rey! Want to go again?" She yelled. Reyna smiled and nodded.

"Yep! I'll beat ya!" Reyna yelled to her, and started to run to the starting line. Hylla ran with her.

"Ready, set, go!" Kinzie yelled at them. Both had started running before Kinzie had ended her sentence. Reyna squealed with delight as she beat Hylla once again.

"Now, something I can beat you at. Let's spar!" Hylla yelled. Reyna took out her daggers and summoned her dogs.

"No dogs allowed!" Hylla added. Reyna pouted. The two sisters walked opposite each other and circled each other for a few seconds. Then Hylla raced towards Reyna and swung her sword. Reyna blocked and went on the offensive.

Five minutes later they were still sparring. Reyna and Hylla's faces were covered in sweat. Reyna flipped one of her daggers and it turned into her sword (courtesy of the Amazons and their awesome spell casters).

Reyna swung her sword and nicked Hylla's shoulder. Hylla's face twisted. Now she was motivated. Hylla let loose a scream and raced forward. She lifted her sword upwards and swung it down. As soon as she got an inch from Reyna's head, Hylla stopped her sword and said, 'Dead'. Reyna's head drooped and she sighed. Kinzie stood by watching in awe.

"Wow. You guys are amazing." She said. "And I've been doing this for decades, so that's a pretty big compliment." Reyna laughed. Hylla looked at Reyna evilly and jumped on top of her.

"Ahh!" Reyna screamed and fell down. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled. Hylla was laughing like a lunatic.

"I think the question is what is wrong with you." Reyna rolled her eyes and Hylla laughed harder. She mock shook her head,

"What am I going to do with you." She said, pretending to be disappointed. Hylla rolled her eyes this time.

"Isn't it meant to be the older one who says that to the younger one?" Hylla laughed as she said it. Reyna looked at her watch. It was 10:49 PM.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to bed." She told her sister and walked upstairs. She got into her really, super comfortable bed and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she heard Hylla talking to someone.

"But... How will Reyna take it?" Someone whispered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll probably even join with me." Reyna was shocked. Hylla was going to join the Amazons? Reyna had wanted to go to Camp Jupiter, and train against legionnaires. It looked like Hylla liked it better here.

"How do you know? What if she decides to go to the camp?" The girl, who Reyna now recognised as Kinzie.

"I know her. If I don't go she won't want to either." _Well, looks like you don't know me as well as you thought then_. Reyna thought and shifted in place. Hylla and Kinzie stopped talking and looked up to Reyna's bunk.

"Are you sure she's still asleep?" Kinzie asked and Hylla nodded.

"She's never awake this early." Reyna checked her glow in the dark watch. 7:32. Hylla was right. She was rarely up at this time. Reyna thought over their conversation and didn't know how long it had been, until Hylla threw a pillow over her face and started hitting her with it.

"Wake up! We have training today." Reyna sighed. When was Hylla planning to tell her? Reyna didn't know, so she decided to ask.

"When were you planning to tell me?" Hylla looked at her confusedly, and Reyna explained. "This morning. You were talking to Kinzie. When were you planning to tell me?" Hylla sighed.

"I don't know, when the time was right. So... are you going to stay with me?" Hylla asked hopefully.

"No. I have plans. Looks like you don't know me as well as you thought." She said, spitefully at the end as she thought about how easily Hylla had assumed that she would stay.

"When are you planning on joining?" Reyna asked at. The same time as Hylla asked,

"When are you planning on leaving?" The sisters looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm thinking the end of this week." Hylla answered. Reyna didn't ask why that day.

"Okay, then I'll leave the day after." Reyna said, dreading the day she would leave.

* * *

That day came all too soon. It was the day after Hylla had joined. There had been a huge feast to celebrate her joining, and Hylla had gone from table to table talking to people. Reyna had barely gotten to talk to her sister the last full day they would be together.

Reyna looked down at her shoes as Hylla fussed over her, asking if she had packed everything.

"Yes! I packed everything." Reyna said, pretending to be exasperated but secretly she really liked Hylla fussing over her like this.

"Oh, you know you love it." Hylla said.

When the time had come for her to leave, the Amazons all gathered around the entrance and waved and some cried.

Hylla walked up to her, and gave her a hug, which made the situation suddenly seem more real. Reyna squeezed Hylla a and cried on her shoulder.

"Bye Hylla." Reyna's voice broke. "Promise-Promise to see each other soon?" Hylla crossed her heart and she started to cry too.

Reyna turned away, not being able to bear the sight of any more crying Amazons (since when did Amazons cry?) and went on her way.

 **This is my shortest chapter yet. I had slight writers block at the start, as originally it was just going to be the first three chapters and then I just added this part in for so reason. One more chapter to go and I'm not sure whether I should be happy or sad.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
